


(More Than) Three Sentence AUs

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Free!, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 56
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multifandom collection of three sentence AU prompts that I've written and posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JayDick, Spies AU

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: JayDick, spies AU.

“You still alive, baby?” Jason called just around the corner.

Hair covered in a fine layer of plaster and kitchen debris, Dick groaned pathetically and silently counted how many rounds he had left versus how many rounds his husband—wait, was their marriage license even valid?—still had.

“Gee that sounds pretty bad,” Jason grinned and cocked his gun. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Shoulder bleeding, damn Jason had gotten him good with that knife, and his ears ringing, the odds were not in Dick’s favor but that didn’t stop the toothy smile from curving his mouth. He hadn’t had this much action with his maybe-not-husband since their honeymoon in Paris. Dick twisted and pulled the trigger three times, splintering the doorway above Jason’s head.

“Please do.”


	2. Tim & Jason, RHATO AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For potating-sloth's prompt: Tim reacting to Jason reacting to Roy and Kori's death? Set in the RHATO AU please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t read RHATO so uh…I had to go super vague on this. Sorry.

Tim took a tentative sip of his coffee, feeling awkward and out of place while Jason sat with his elbows on the table and face in his hands. Was he supposed to hug him or keep his distance? No matter how many friends they lost it never got any easier, made anymore sense how to deal with the pain, especially when watching it from the sidelines.


	3. JayDick, Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick with angry resurrected Jay breaking down in front of Dick

The fight had been sudden and unexpected. Dick hadn’t even realized Jason was in Gotham right now, thought the younger man had gotten the hell out of Dodge until a helmet-less Red Hood crashed into him mid-rooftop run.

“He was dead,” Jason snarled, knocking Dick onto his back with a shoulder to the gut.

Dick grunted and rolled, not sure what the hell was going on but not about to take it lying down literally or otherwise.

“You’re gonna have to clue me in a little more, Hood.”

“The Joker,” Jason’s voice cracked. “He was dead. And Bruce saved him.”

Dick froze and Jason took him down again, fist slamming down next to his head instead of smashing his face. Jason leaned back, pulling at his hair.

“He was fucking dead,” Jason howled. “You killed him and Bruce brought him back!”

Dick swallowed around his guilt, knowing there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do but let Jason rage and try to help him pick up the shards after.


	4. JayDick, Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick, that AU where your soulmate's name is written on your wrist.

Waiting for his informant to show his face, Dick scratched at his wrist absently, used to the phantom sensation of letters shifting, changing to match with his one’s current sense of self. Once upon a time it had read Jason, then Robin, in green curvy script. Now the letters were faded and pale like scars. It wouldn’t be until after patrol, while he showered the sticky Bludhaven night off his skin, that Dick would realize the letters had darkened into almost illegible angry red slashes.


	5. Damian+Dick, No Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Some angst and hurt with Damian having no memories and stabbing Dick? Sorry, not sorry. BRING THE PAIN!!!

“Damian?” Dick choked.

The boy stared at him, no recognition, just a narrowing of steel blue eyes as he twisted the blade between Dick’s ribs. Shock settling over him like a blanket of nettles, he sank to the floor in a controlled fall, legs folding beneath him and bright red blooming widely across his t-shirt. Why… Dick reached out, gripping Damian’s hand over the hilt of his sword.

“It’s okay,” he gasped wetly.

Damian cocked his head, horror dawning, “I know you.”

“It’s going to be okay.”


	6. JayDick, Comm Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rubitan's prompt: Jason and Dick being flirty over the comm and everyone else reacting because it wasn't a private channel.

“What are you wearing?”

Dick laughed while he surveyed the cityscape around him, “Lonely much, Hood?”

“Mm, not really. Had this hot contortionist—”

“—acrobat—”

“—bent over my couch last night.”

“You’re such a romantic, Hood.”

He jumped a couple rooftops then crouched on a ledge to get a better look at what was possibly a drug deal.

“What can I say? I’m a classy guy.”

Dick rocked back on his heels with a grin, “Oh yeah super classy.”

“Which is why you should tell me what you’re wearing.”

“Well, since you made such an excellent point—”

“Oh my god, stop,” Tim’s horrified voice rang over the comm.

Dick almost overbalanced in surprise and embarrassment.

“Or maybe switch to a private channel,” Cass suggested quietly.

“Ugh!” Dick could practically hear Steph’s foot stomp. “They were about to get to the good stuff, you spoilsports!”


	7. JayDick, Elementals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hawkstout's prompt: JayDick. Dick is a water elemental, Jay is fire. Dick's way too hot, but it's a good sort of hot too.

Cheeks flushed and sweat pooling in the small of his back, Dick writhed as Jason trailed a searing path down his spine with his fingers and lips.

“Sure you can handle this?” Jason asked, his tone teasing but his question serious.

Dick arched, “Don’t you dare stop.”


	8. DamiTim, 500 Days of Summer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Oh Oh the prompt thingy with TimDami in 500 days of summer AU. Cause I imagine Tim being JGL and Damian's just you know.... engaged?

Tim stared at the ring on Damian’s finger, wondering if he glared at it long enough if he could melt the platinum with the heat of his anger.

“You said you couldn’t fall in love.”

Damian looked at him flatly, “I was wrong. I just couldn’t fall in love with you.”


	9. DickDami, FWB AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: DickDami. FWB AU please?

Dick watched Damian undress, his mouth slightly agape, unable to completely wrap his mind around what was going on unless—”Is this a booty call?”

The young man paused, his belt half free from his pants and cocked a hip in exasperation.

“I thought that much was obvious, Grayson. Now take your clothes off.”


	10. JayDick, Chiropractor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick. Chiropractor AU. IDEK.

Dick leaned back on his arms, kicking his legs back and forth on the examining table while Jason looked at him with a raised brow, “There’s nothing wrong with your back, is there?”

“Nope,” Dick grinned. “But I’d still like to take my clothes off for you.”

“You don’t need to—oh,” he tossed his clipboard onto his chair and loosened his tie, “Yeah, ok.”


	11. Dick+Jason, Agent Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For potating-sloth's prompt: Tied up Jason laughing at Agent Grayson. Oh, that rhymed.

“Oh no,” Jason snorted, completely uncaring that Dick had his face shoved into the ground and his hands cuffed behind his back. “What’s the plan, Double-O Booty? Torture? Seduction?”

Dick scowled, holstering his gun before he did something stupid like pistol whip the other man, “What makes you think your worth my time for either?”

Jason faked a wince, “Harsh words from a fellow dead man.”


	12. Dick, Agent Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For fantasizedaydreams's prompt: Three Sentence Prompt: Dick having to celebrate Thanksgiving without his family for the first time since becoming Agent Grayson

Dick lifted his spoon and watched his soggy cereal plop back into the bowl while fresh melancholy set in. It wasn’t the first Thanksgiving Dick’s spent on his own, but it was the first since Bruce had taken him in that he couldn’t expect a care package of home-cooking from Alfred or even a silly, aggravated selfie from Babs. Eyes burning, he swallowed hard and pushed his sad little dinner away.


	13. JayDick, Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hawkstout's prompt: Three sentence meme, JayDick Can You Feel the Love Tonight ;D

Settled on Jason’s lap and mid-makeout, Dick and Jason paused and pulled back from each other, their brows furrowing in confusion as they glanced over the back of the couch, Dick leaning farther forward and Jason craning his neck. Crouched on the floor, Tim and Damian stared up at them, eyes wide and a bit glassy.

Jason was mildly perturbed and more than a little nonplussed by the weird interruption, but Dick looked honestly horrified, “Why are you crying?”


	14. JayDick, RHATO AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick, Dick joining the Outlaws?

Dick rubbed the back of his head and shuffled his feet, “We, uh, worked well together tonight.”

Kori cleared her throat pointedly, while Roy nudged Jason in the side with his damned pointy elbow.

Jason jabbed Roy back, “Don’t see why it’s just gotta be one night.”


	15. JayDick, (Not) Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For writeroffates's prompt: (Not really an AU I guess?) Dick Grayson telling the batfamily some HUGE SUPER SECRET SECRET HE'S NEVER TOLD ANY OF THEM. (Bonus if they already know?)

“…you mean that was a secret?” Tim furrowed his brow, a forkful of Alfred’s lasagna paused in front of his face.

Jason, head propped up in his hand, raised a brow at Dick after the man’s big reveal with an “I told you so” written all over his face.

“What? But how—” Dick sputtered.

Damian scowled at him over his dinner, “You’re loud, Grayson.”


	16. JayDick, Pirate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For maladictive's prompt: jaydick pirate au !!!

“Well, well. Isn’t this a lovely happenstance. Dick Grayson—”

“—Captain Dick Grayson,” he corrected cheekily, blood dripping from his busted nose.

Pistol still un-holstered, Jason grinned all teeth, “Not on this ship, you’re not.”


	17. JayDick, Soulmate Timer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: JayDick, soulmate timer AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Dick and Jason’s first meeting in Nightwing: Year One

Chin in his hands, Dick had been more than a little put out by Babs standing him up for a stakeout, not that he’d expected her to magically become the reason the little numbers on his wrist were quickly ticking down to zero, but then that punk kid showed up wearing his old uniform and no, no, absolutely not. He could accept that neither Kori nor Babs nor any of the other amazing people he’d met and loved were his one but this, this brat that Bruce had replaced—replaced! What the hell, Bruce?—Dick with was supposed to be it for him?

The kid—Dick refused to think of him as Robin—stared at him with a cocky little smirk and hands on his hips, “Guess I could do worse.”


	18. JayDick, Slave AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For potating-sloth's prompt: Jay/Dick, slave AU, but with Dick being the master for once? :) thanks

Lounging on his settee, Dick tugged gently at the thin silver chain, more decorative than functional, wrapped around Jason’s neck and draped down the stiff set of his bare back. The young man glanced over at Dick and knelt beside him, silk sashes shifting quietly with the movement, a pretty show of obedience for the creme de la creme of Gotham society. Dick ran his fingertips up and down the faints scars on his back in soothing circles; they still had a couple hours before they could leave Cobblepot’s soiree without causing insult.


	19. JayDick, Mechanic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For hawkstout's prompt: (Greedily asks for another one) JayDick mechanic au. <333

“You sure got a nasty habit of breaking Daddy’s cars,” Jason said, propping a hip on his rusting work table while he wiped his hands with an old rag.

“Mmhm. The absolute worst,” Dick agreed amiably and stepped into his space, catching his fingers in Jason’s belt loops and tugging. “Which is why I bring them to the best.”

Jason tossed the rag behind him and grabbed Dick’s face between his hands, enjoying the smudge of dark grease he smeared across the pretty rich boy’s cheekbone and more than ready to dirty him up more.


	20. JayDick, Never Robins AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For aoida-blue's prompt: jaydick — they were never robins au

An unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth and a gun tucked under his jacket, Jason leaned against one of the vinyl booths beside the table Dick was wiping down, covering up his uncertainty with as much smug as he could muster.

“I’m sixteen today,” he said, grabbing the cigarette between his fingers.

“Oh yeah?” Dick glanced over at him with a sly, knowing smile that made Jason’s gut clench in the best of ways. “Guess I gotta follow through on all those ‘when you’re legal’ promises I made.”


	21. Dick+Damian, Kitten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Kinda Kitten AU - Dick rescues a kitten that doesn't seem to like anyone but him. And that kitten's name... is Damian.

Dick jerked awake at a shout and then a large crash from the kitchen, followed immediately by the skittering of claws on the floor. Heavy footsteps followed after and an enraged Tim appeared in the doorway as Dick’s tiny rescue took a flying leap onto the bed. Dick winced as the kitten clawed his way up his front and onto his shoulder, his poofed tail twitching against his Dick’s collar bone.

“He took a flying leap at me from the damn fridge!”

“I’m sorry?”

“This is what happens when you name things after the antichrist, Dick!”

Dick coughed and smoothed the kitten’s tail with one hand—and got batted with sharpy tiny kitten claws for his troubles.


	22. Dick, Eating Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dick Grayson or Stephanie Brown with an eating disorder. Either way, it has to contain Dick somehow. Thanks :)

Ignoring the urge to claw at his skin, Dick carefully counted each bright green piece of cereal that he placed into his bowl. 10…11…12…he stopped and measured the milk, then stared at his ruined breakfast when he accidentally tipped the carton to far. Too much. It was too much. Dick swallowed. It’s fine, it’s fine, he repeated, dumping the bowl and spoon into the sink, cereal and milk sloshing down the drain. Breakfast was overrated anyways.


	23. RinHaru, Roller Derby AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Haruka/Rin (free!) and roller derby AU please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not particularly familiar with roller derby so sorry if I messed up the details of it >>;;

"Ugh."

Rin groaned, trying to disentangle himself from Haru who he’d successfully taken down but obviously he’d misjudged something because they’d both gone sprawling.

"Are you two okay?" Makoto shifted from foot to foot on the sidelines, eying the rest of the players, obviously calculating risk versus helping his friends.

"Yes," Haru said, his face most impassive, except for a slight wince.

Rin waved the other boy off and gave Haru a hand up. If he didn’t let go until they’d joined Makoto, well, that was their business now wasn’t it?


	24. DickTim, Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For circusrobin's prompt: For your three sentence prompts Dick/Tim vampire AU :D <3 please and thank you!

Tim tilted the young man’s head with a careful application of fingers to jaw to examine the dark bruise across his cheek.

"I’m surprised Ra’s would give me a damaged present."

"What can I say? Your sire doesn’t appreciate my charm."

Tim smiled and stroked his unblemished cheek, ignoring the way Dick tensed as he pushed his head to the side to bare his neck. Heartbeat quickening, breath hitching. Tim savored his body’s reactions. He was just as vibrant as he remembered him being.

"No. I don’t suppose he would."

He sank his fangs into him, pulling a surprised little groan out of Dick’s throat with his first dragging swallow. And he tasted even better than he’d imagined.


	25. DickTim, (James Bond) Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For wellisntthatshiny's prompt: If you’re interested, I think a dicktim james-bond-style spy au could be fun

"Drake. Tim Drake."

"And I suppose you’ll be wanting a martini shaken not stirred too, huh?" the bartender asked, blue eyes twinkling with a not entirely charitable mirth.

"Uh…" Tim willed himself not to blush, secret agents did not blush. “How about a rum and Zesti instead?”

The bartender grinned while he poured, his fingers brushing and lingering against Tim’s when he handed him his drink. Dammit, he was blushing.


	26. BatFam, Avengers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For lunar-hikari's prompt: Batman, Batkids as Avengers?

Dick sat on the desk, swinging his legs while Director Wayne watched the almost organized, thanks to Cass playing damage control, mayhem going on in the training center, several camera angles playing simultaneously on his computer. He frowned, his own son throwing an unnecessarily vicious punch at Tim Drake, which was pretty damn stupid considering Tim’s…anger management issues. Damian for all his technological savvy really hated not being the smartest person in the room.

"Earth mightiest heroes," Bruce said flatly.

"They will be," Dick smiled. "They just need the chance to prove it."

"Maybe."


	27. MakoHaru, Superheroes AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For maladictive's prompt: :O makoharu superhero au?

"Haunted?" Makoto squeaked.

He huddled behind Haru but even hunched over and head ducked his towering frame couldn’t be hidden. Nagisa grinned, horribly pleased with himself while Rei adjusted his goggles with a sigh and Haru continued to look nonplussed.

"You’re super strong," Haru reminded him, glancing over his shoulder.

"But you—you can’t smash ghosts!"

Haru pulled his uniform away from Makoto’s grip, instead offering his own hand and squeezing gently, I’ll take care of you.

Makoto bit his bottom lip and squeezed back, “Okay.”


	28. JayDick, Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For itspossibleihaveissues's prompt: JayDick undercover on same mission [leading to h/c, sex or angst - or all 3!]

Dick tugged at the skirt of his borrowed little black dress. He and Babs were a similar size but their proportions just off enough that what fit her like a glove wanted to ride up and show off a hell of a lot more than he, or rather Rachel Lloyd, was interested in showing off. Maybe he ought to start buying his own wardrobe for his forays into crossdressing.

“Oh. My. God. Shelly Lloyd?” a young woman asked, a bit shrill but so sincerely excited, Dick could hardly begrudge her the tone.

He turned a sunny smile on her, keeping an eye on Chad Franco in his peripheral, pretty certain the former quarterback was going to try to cop a feel.

“Trisha Davis?”

The woman grinned and pulled him into a hug, so happy to be remembered. Dick pulled at his memory of the old mission that had put him in this high school ten years previously. It had been very 21 Jump Street meets Leave it to Beaver. And it wasn’t just his bulking up with the yearbook or the nametag, he did remember Trisha. Very sweet, a little awkward. And now happily married to former cheer captain and Chad’s ex-girlfriend, Heidi Cooper, who was across the gymnasium mingling with other once cheerleaders. Not all of them quite as nice as Trisha but none of them persons of interest either. Hopefully, just enough time had passed for Rachel’s classmates to forget that she hadn’t actually made it to graduation with them.

“I half-expected you to show up with your little brother,” Trisha said with a little laugh. “Wasn’t he even your date for prom?”

Dick swallowed, unprepared for how much the question hurt. Jason wasn’t dead. Anymore. So why should it hurt so much to remember that earnest little punk, grinning and sassing him and pulling Rachel’s hair—“Hair extensions, seriously Big Bird?” He tucked his hair behind his ear. No extensions tonight, just a bit of careful styling and some violently purple hair clips Steph had forced on him when she overheard him talking to Babs about the undercover mission, and a manicure to match, but that was at Cass’s behest. Maybe he should have pushed Babs a little harder to be his date, saved himself one painful, awkward conversation topic for another. An arm draped over his shoulder and wow Chad was really—

“Who says I’m not her date now?”

Dick froze, then slowly, casually, looked at Jason, in a blue button-up, sleeves rolled up over his forearms and untucked with a pair black slacks. Trisha laughed, pleasantly surprised. Well. At least someone was. Dick smiled, faux sunniness to match Trisha’s brightness, and ruffled Jason’s artfully mussed hair with a bit malicious pleasure. The young man made a brief face at him but the charm was turned up to a nine for the charade.

“I graciously allowed you to accompany me,” Dick said, his voice softened and a bit husky. “But don’t think I won’t tell _dad_ if you don’t behave yourself.”

“Oh, I’m shaking in my boots, _Shelly_.”

“You should be.”

“Probably I should be a lot of things.”

“Shorter would be nice,” Dick said flatly.

Jason grinned all teeth, “That’s definitely not one of them.”


	29. JayDick, “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For writeroffates' dialogue prompt: JayDick “Hey, have you seen the…? Oh.”

Arms full of grocery bags, mostly Alfred prepared meals but also several boxes of cereal, some Zesti, a gallon of milk, and a carton of eggs, somewhere, hopefully not broken and oozing all over his cereal, Dick kicked the door shut.

“Hey, Tim, have you seen the…?” Dick stared blankly at the young man lounging on his couch, next to naked and definitely not Tim. “Oh.”

“Sup, Big Bird. The replacement had to run off on Teeny Bopper business.”

“So you decided to guard my place naked?”

“Figured it would be a good deterrent for intruders.”

“Not likely,” Dick muttered under his breath.

But of course Jason heard him, that cat with the canary grin brightening his whole face.

“Are you not deterred?” he asked, crossing his ankles and drawing Dick’s eyes to those long, long legs.

Dick licked his bottom lip, then not answering, turned into the small kitchen, because Alfred would never forgive him if he let his wonderful food go to waste. Letting the fridge cool his face, he closed his eyes and inhaled, counting backwards slowly from ten. Exhaling, he straightened and walked back into the living room where Jason was still waiting, his arm over the back of the couch.

“I’m going to the bedroom,” Dick announced. “And I’m going to take off my clothes. I’ll let you figure out what happens after that.”

He caught the widening of Jason’s blue-green eyes as he turned away, smug at the sound of Jason bounding to his feet behind him.


	30. JayDick, “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For aliveandhappyme's dialogue prompt: “Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?”

Gotham loved her extremes, from the people to the seasons. Nightwing ran a gloved hand through his damp hair, his costume uncomfortably everything in the muggy air. Robin crouched next to him on the rooftop’s ledge, a sweaty colorful gargoyle. Dick finally huffed and let himself fall back from his own crouch onto his butt and stretched out his legs.

“I’m so hot,” he groaned.

“Yeah you are,” Jason agreed, then froze.

Dick looked at him with raised brows, amusement battling bemusement, his smirk crooked and widening into a proper grin as he watched Jason go red, from the back of his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?” Jason squeaked.

“Not a chance.”


	31. DickDami, Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “Everything’s going to be fine.” and DamiDick, please. <3

Richard choked on the blood, unable to even swallow it before he was retching all over the freshly laundered sheets. Damian sighed, the mess the least of his worries. His childe would not, could not feed. Richard could barely even stomach Damian’s blood, blood that should have been irresistible to him.

“I’m sorry,” the young man said miserably, dark hair hanging over his face.

“It’s fine,” Damian rubbed his lower back in slow circles. “Everything’s going to be fine.”


	32. DickTim, Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” TimDick

“I’m all for a good pun,” Nightwing said, staring at the giant sticky brown fruit they were standing on. “But this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said we should go on a date.”

Red Robin snorted, just a few steps behind Dick. A light dusting of Ivy’s pollen clinging to his bangs, his fingers itched to grab two handfuls of perfect butt.

Tim licked his lips, “Maybe Penguin has a supersized bottle of wine to go with this.”

Dick looked at him over his shoulder with a grin.

“You’re such a romantic, RR.”


	33. JayDick, Deaged AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: For the prompts if you are still accepting :) : JayDick, “Hugged the wrong person from behind” AU

“Hey, little D,” Dick scooped the boy up under his armpits and squeezed. “What are you doing down here? I thought you were hanging out with Collin.”

“That little brat actually has friends?”

Dick dropped him in shock.

“Ow!”

“You’re not Damian.”

“No shit, Big Bird!”

“Watch your mouth,” Dick scowled automatically.

The miniature—Jason?—snorted.

“You’ve been spending too much time as Batdad, Dickie.”

Dick stared down at him for a moment then hoisted him up with one arm.

“Hey! Put me down!”

“Nope.”

Jason swung his limbs, landing a few good hits that would probably be ugly bruises in the morning.

“Pint-sized or not, I can still kick your ass.”

“Maybe. But then Alfred won’t make you a huge mug of hot cocoa with extra marshmallows.”

Jason froze for a moment then went limp in Dick’s hold.

“Yeah, okay.”


	34. JayDick, "I love you." "I know."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For brillianthijinx's prompt: If you haven't gotten this already (so cheesy sorry) JayDick "I love you." "I know." Thanks!! <3 It's Star Wars themed!

Jason stirred, his awareness still dark around the edges with sleep, the dip of his mattress a familiar—and welcome—weight. Warm lips brushed over his, faintly minty and moist while soft, worn cotton tickled his flat stomach. He sighed into his mouth and reached up blindly to grab a handful of shirt, tugging until his nighttime visitor stretched out against him. Jason rolled to the side slightly and smoothed a hand under the old shirt, stroking his thumb back and forth over an old scar. Dick tucked his cool nose in the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Jason hummed, sleep sweetly pulling him back under, “I know.”


	35. JayDick, Thomas Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rubitan's prompt: HI I JUST SAW YOUR PROMPT THING. Anything having to do with JayDick and Thomas?

Catching sight of a familiar streak of blue, Jason narrowed his eyes behind his helmet and followed after. He had this neighborhood covered. He didn’t need Bruce’s golden boy checking in on him. Nightwing had obviously noticed his not-so-friendly interest and stopped a few feet from his next ledge.

“Getting slow in your old age, big bird?” Jason said, sauntering closer, then stopped short. “What the hell is that?”

Something wriggled in his arms, a small bundle of blankets with a little red knit cap over a head of dark hair peeking out.

“I think we usually call them babies.”

“And you have one why?”

“I figured I’d adopt?”

“Hardy har har. Tell me another.”

Dick shifted his weight and licked his lip. Jason stared, mouth slightly agape.

“You’re serious. Where’d you even get it?”

Even with the mask covering Dick’s eyes, Jason could read the whole story from the downturn of his mouth, the minute slump of his shoulders. Jason sighed.

“Feeling guilty as fuck isn’t a great motivation to adopt a kid.”

“It’s not just that. I really have been thinking about it.”

“Orphans collect orphans, huh?”

Dick’s mouth quirked, “Nesting instinct.”

Ugh. Jason rolled his eyes. That was terrible and Dick knew it. Good luck tiny new bat-brat. At least the scaly hot pants had been retired.


	36. JayDick, Secret Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For brilliantjinx's prompt: As always it's going to be JayDick and the scenario is (badly kept) secret boyfriends.

“Todd,” Bruce’s spawn glowered in his doorway.

Jason stared down at the boy, hip cocked and unimpressed. Damian scowled right back at him, in a too big black and blue hoodie, hands stuffed in the front pocket.

“To what do I owe the displeasure, kid?”

“I’m here to see Grayson.”

“So you came to me?” Jason scoffed.

“Obviously.”

The Robins just kept getting ruder. What did this kid know anyways? Why would golden boy Dick Grayson be in Jason’s shoddy little Gotham apartment? Did he think he was spread out on Jason’s bed, sheets around his hips, hair wet and coffee going cold after falling asleep after a long hot shower? Jason bit the inside of his cheek. Damian huffed.

“Fine. Carry on with the pathetic charade if you must. Just make sure Grayson hasn’t forgotten about this Saturday.”

“Right. Sure. I’ll let him know the next time we play rooftop tag.”

Jason shut the door in his disgruntled little face. He stood there for a moment. Then walked back to his bedroom where Dick was most definitely not stretching and mumbling a question about his impromptu guest.


	37. JayDick, Kitten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For brilliantjinx's prompt: And because I am very greedy another JayDick kitten AU?! Pretty please. :P

“Hello there, pretty kitty,” Selina said, skritching under Dick’s chin.

Dick purred and leaned into the affection, but didn’t budge from his seat on an overturned basket. Such a gorgeous specimen of cat, Selina stroked him from head to tail. Sleek and black, he was almost completely out of kittenhood.

“Where’s your playmate? And your big bad daddy?”

A little paw poked out from the handle with a muffled mew. Dick swatted the paw. Selina snorted and smirked as she lifted Dick into her arms and nudged the basket over. Jason, tiny and black with adorable asymmetric boots and a white-tipped ear, stared up at her.

“Is Dick picking on you?” she cooed.

Jason pounced on her foot. Selina chuckled. Dick climbed out of her arms onto her shoulders without pricking her even once, tail flicking back and forth while he watched Jason’s assault on her boot.

“Mrow?”

Jason skittered back and fled for the hallway, tripping into the basket. You’ll never make it, Selina thought wryly, feeling rather than seeing Dick’s prelaunch butt wiggle.


	38. Batfam, AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Prompt please! Jason Todd, accidentally sent to an alternate universe where he never came back from the dead. Bat family reactions to the dead robin and finding out he crawled out of his grave in his universe.

Jason rolled his eyes and propped his head up with his hand. He was all for yanking the bit on Bruce’s high horse but the looks of uncomprehending horror on everyone’s faces was a little too much.

“You dug your way out,” Bruce said slowly.

“Well. Yeah. How else was I gonna do it?” Play it cool, play it blasé. “It’s not like you tied a bell to my finger.”

“And your Bruce didn’t have any alarms?” Dick asked disbelieving.

“Only for someone messing with it topside.”

“And nobody reported it?”

Jason shrugged, “Guess not.”

Dick stared at him, “What the f—”

“Master Dick!”


	39. Jason+Dami, Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Jason gets Dami a baby dragon for Halloween. Bruce disapproves but fuck him because Damian is ecstatic! Please and thanks you!

Calendar Man in custody. Scarecrow safely sedated. The Joker back in Arkham. Bruce was more than ready to call it a night. Halloween. He shook his head then stopped mid-step towards upstairs, catching sight of Damian cradling something that was most definitely not Alfred the cat.

What,” Bruce frowned, “is that?”

About the size of a cat and bright blue, the scaled, winged creature in Damian’s arms stared up at Bruce with an inquisitive throaty chirp.

“A dragon,” Damian said matter-of-factly. “Todd called him a Halloween present.”

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, tempted to com Dick which probably wouldn’t be even remotely effective considering the number of pets Damian had accumulated under the young man’s care. The dragon hiccupped, singeing Damian’s sleeve. Bruce stared for a moment then turned on his heel to find his communicator.


	40. DamiTim, First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For oloane's prompt: Hi! Could I ask for DamiTim, and Hallowen, like, it's their fist halloween together and Tim want to give child candy but Damian want a normal, nice evening with his boyfriend (like they are together since not long) and decide to decorate the outside of their apartment in a very scary way without Tim noticing so he can have his way with tim? 8D (*runawayandhide* )

Damian sat back on the kitchen counter, his head almost bumping the cabinet, and sipped his wine while Tim scurried around the kitchen, bags of opened and unopened candy scattered all over the table.

“You _could_ help,” Tim scowled at him, dumping another package of full-size candy bars into a huge jack-o-lantern shaped bowl.

Damian stared back and took another sip.

“I think you’ve overestimated the number of children coming to harass us tonight, Drake.”

Tim rolled his eyes and tore open another bag.

“I used to live in this neighborhood with my dad. We’d get so many trick-or-treaters Dana always had to make an emergency candy run.”

Damian huffed, “I don’t see why we should bother with this nonsense at all when we could be spending the evening alone. Just the two of us.”

“It’s just the two of us all the time.”

“Obviously not,” Damian grumbled.

Tim sighed and rested a hip against the table for moment.

“We’ll have plenty of time, just you and me, later tonight.”

“Or perhaps earlier than you think.”

Tim frowned, “What does that mean?”

Damian shook his head and swirled his wine, not quite able to resist a smirk. Tim’s frowned deepened and he puts his hands on his hips.

“Damian.”

He crossed his legs.

“Yes beloved?”


	41. JayDick, Werewolf AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For jane-cat's prompt: Prompt! JayDick- Cabin in the woods. Dead of winter.

Dick drowsed in front of the fire, stretching his naked limbs over the luxuriously soft bearskin rug. The front door opened and closed quickly, a draft of icy air assaulting his back. He twisted, his eyes too sleepy to effectively glare. Jason stuck his tongue out dispassionately and shook the snow from his hair and pale shoulders. Dick rolled onto his other side to face him, head propped up on his hand.

“Good hunt?” he tapped the corner of his mouth with his index finger.

Jason mirrored the action with his tongue, not quite cleaning off the blood, “Just a rabbit. Could’ve caught something bigger if you’d gone with me.”

“Mm, I could’ve,” Dick crooked his fingers, “but it’s cold.”

Jason accepted the invitation with a short swagger belied by his eager flop onto the rug with him. Dick chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the bright red smear, then licked the blood off the digit.

“With me to warm you up afterwards, what’s that matter?” Jason postured.

Dick laughed and rolled his eyes, “You’re such a dork.”

Jason hunkered down, curling against Dick like he didn’t have the large frame, a Doberman that thought he was a lapdog.

“Pot. Kettle.”


	42. BruDick, Decaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For fleetsparrow's prompt: Bruce/Dick, "Is this decaf?"

Bruce leaned back in his chair, swiping his tablet display with his index finger, legs crossed in his perfectly tailored Armani slacks. Dick sat on the table, catching a few curious glances from their fellow caffeine and wi-fi consumers. Stealing Bruce’s coffee, he made a face at the first sip.

“Is this decaf?”

“Mmhm,” Bruce didn’t look up from his tablet.

“Why would you ruin a perfectly good pumpkin spice latte like that?”

Bruce finally looked up, mouth quirking, “What do _you_ have against chairs?”

“I could sit on your lap instead. Give the paparazzi an eyeful.”

“Vicki would never forgive either of us.”

Dick huffed, “My suggestion still stands.”


	43. Dick+Dami, Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Woot! Autumn request! The Batfamily is a family of vampires, while Damian's a dhampir. They all watch Twilight and make fun of it.

Damian frowned at the screen, “I don’t understand. He should be in agonizing pain. Not sparkling.”

Arms resting on the back of the couch, Dick smiled.

“That’s why it’s fiction,” he made a face as another line of painful dialogue slipped out of Bella’s mouth. “Badly written fiction.”

“Tt. If it’s so bad why did you read these inaccurate monstrosities and then inflict this awful film on me?”

Dick’s mouth curled, less of a smile now and more a show of fangs, and ruffled his hair.

“Research.”

“Research?” Damian arched a skeptical brow.

“Know your prey, little D.”


	44. Batfamily, Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: What's Halloween without horror? When Jason came back from the dead he came back "wrong." Where Jay returned as a demon (but no one knows) and every time a member of his family dies he brings them back. Just. Like. Him. (First Damian, then Dick (lets say he really died), and then Bruce. Tim notices there's something "wrong" about his family.) Thank you.

On the floor, his back propped against the couch, Tim struggled, zips ties cutting into his wrists and ankles, while Jason swiped a strange, ugly blade over a whetstone. Ssshht, ssshht. Bruce sipped a glass of wine in one of the oversized easy chairs, firelight catching the liquid ruby hues. Tim torqued his shoulders. If he could just reach…Perched on the couch arm, Damian pushed him over with his foot. Tim grunted. Jason glanced at them with a smirk.

“You wanna hold him, bluebird? He’s always liked you better.”

Dick scooted across the cushions, warm familiar hands slipping under Tim’s arms and tugging up, while he shimmied onto the floor and bracketed Tim between his legs.

“He liked you just fine before you tried to kill him.”

Jason shrugged, unapologetic.

“Let’s just get on with it,” Damian demanded.

“Patience,” Dick sing-songed.

Ssshht. Ssshht. Jason set aside the whetstone and stepped around the coffee table. Tim renewed his struggles. Dick pet his hair and locked his legs over Tim’s bound ones.

 

“I could tell you this is gonna hurt me a lot more than you,” Jason grinned, twirling his knife, “but I’d be lying.”


	45. Jason, Zombie AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Crack Zombie Apocalypse request where Jason Todd becomes the King of the Zombies. Sure, his blood can synthesize a cure, but why not enjoy being Zombie King a little longer? (Damian's the Zombie Prince.)

“I could exploit my newfound affinity with the undead.”

Dick put a heavy hand on Jason’s shoulder and pushed him back into the cold, sterile chair.

“Or you could sit your ass down while I take your blood.”

“Kinky.”

Damian gave Jason a dirty look, completely nonchalant while Alfred drew a blood sample.

“You’re disgusting.”

Jason noted that the fruit of Bruce’s loins had a comfier seat than he did. As if reading his mind, Dick jabbed him hard, viciously hitting the vein.

“Ouch, fuck!”

“ _Damian_ has been cooperative.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do I still get a lollipop?”


	46. AniObi, Jealous!Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: obi-wan flirting w/ anakin getting jealous

Anakin ground his teeth as Obi-Wan laughed airily, fingers light on the high steward’s wrist, the nobleman clearly smitten. Obi-Wan glanced back at Anakin over his shoulder, face relaxed and pleasant but his eyes teetering on the edge of sharp. Anakin swallowed a growl and looked away, watching his master play at a would-be consort a nauseating reminder of the soft and lovely pleasure slaves he’d caught glimpses of on Tatooine. He remembered admiring them, always so beautifully clothed. Like Obi-Wan tonight. Dressed for the misty forest world in dark fitted leggings and an emerald toned tunic with elaborately embroidered flora in gold thread, the bell sleeves layered with pale Nubian silk, he looked like a proper native Stewjonian courtier. Which was the point.

“Perhaps you would enjoy a tour of the palatial gardens?” Steward Oh-Wen said, standing too close—too close! Anakin’s nails dug into his palm.

Obi-Wan smiled coyly, “Maybe a tour of the east wing overlooking it instead?”

“Those are private rooms,” but Anakin could almost hear his filthy thoughts considering the different venue.

“They are,” Obi-Wan agreed. “But it’s too cool for a garden walk.”

The steward nodded, “It’s too cool for a garden walk.”

Anakin lips curled in a sneer. So weak. He smoothed the expression, mostly, as Obi-Wan called back to him saccharinely.

“Come along, Ani.”

Steward Oh-Wen looked at Anakin smug and confident, “Don’t follow too closely, page.”

Anakin put on a facsimile of a smile, too many teeth and not enough smile. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, at least as amused as he was exasperated.

“Of course, your excellency.”


	47. AniObi, Time Travel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For robins-gal's prompt: aniobi, time travel au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is from a [post](http://ptgreat.tumblr.com/post/125312638228/so-i-finally-work-myself-up-to-re-watch-the-st) I made on tumblr.

His awareness drifted in and out of the all-encompassing flow of the force, beckoned by familiar voices. Dusk heavy, despair lapping at hope’s battered shores, this time, this place tasted of cold and metal and ozone.

“Ben!”

His chest constricted with nonexistent breath. No. No. Not for him. Don’t do this for him. He didn’t want it. No. _No_. Fire and pain and cold. So much cold. Nails raking an invisible grip. Screaming, betrayal. Death, death, pain. Fear. Cold. Sand.

Anakin sucked in dry, hot air, sand slithering and shifting under his feet. Gasping, he tried to get his bearings. This was not death. But it might be hell. Snaking dunes as far as he could see, he squinted, except for a tiny blip of an oasis. A Nubian starship, its seamless chromium covering shining like silver water under Tatooine’s unforgiving suns. Holding his dark cloak over his nose and mouth, Anakin trudged forward. As he stepped into the shadow of the J-type 327, the ramp lowered, a slim young man on it, his hands tucked into the sleeves of a long brown robe.

“Obi-Wan.”

The jedi—there were still so many of them, Anakin could feel them, bright and scattered across the galaxy—frowned, confused and curious.

“Who are you?”

A dark shroud loomed at the edge of his perception, like a black sandstorm on the horizon, waiting to blot out the light.

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” he licked his chapped lips. “I’m here to help you.”


	48. AniObi, Bodyswap AU (nsfw-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Obikin/AniObi bodyswap with each other. Bonus points if they feel up their new body or admire it in the mirror.

Covered in a most disconcerting layer of ooze, Obi-Wan stripped, fumbling with the unfamiliar folds of fabric and then almost falling over as he stepped into the shower, his borrowed height and limbs disagreeing with his personal sense of balance.

“Blast,” he grumbled, ignoring the oddness of Anakin’s voice with a Coruscanti lilt.

He turned the hot water up, sonic was not going to suffice for this mess, and rinsed as much of the ooze off as he could before ruining at least one loofah. He scrubbed and rinsed. And then scrubbed and rinsed again, vigorously washing too long hair. Well into his fifth rinse, Obi-Wan rubbed a perfunctory hand between his legs, grateful for the absence of ooze. He was less grateful for the stiffening of flesh. One hand braced on the shower wall, he frowned at the overeager cock.

“I barely touched you.”

It hardened more. Leave it to Anakin’s body to rush to the wrong conclusion. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, water sluicing over broad shoulders, breathing in and out methodically. He opened them again after several minutes, the erection undaunted by his meditation. In normal circumstances, he’d just take himself in hand, but normal circumstances did not involve Anakin’s cock. Discounting several fantasies Obi-Wan most certainly did not dwell on, did not regularly revisit when he was alone in his bunk, and absolutely was not thinking about right now.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. The last thing he needed was a hard-on while he faced the council. The debriefing would be unpleasant enough while he explained his and Anakin’s unique condition. Exhaling, he wrapped long fingers around his cock. He was just being logical.

“Completely,” his breath hitched, “logical.”


	49. AniObi, Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts: 1) obi1 flirting with someone dangerous and protective!anakin & 2) anakin being protective of obi-wan

Arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, Anakin carried most of his weight as they pick their way across the steep, rocky terrain. As Obi-Wan’s injuries contested, springing the trap had not worked to their advantage this time. Which tended to be the point of a trap, Anakin thought with a grimace. Anakin resolutely did not look at his hand on Obi-Wan. If he couldn’t see the wet warmth seeping through his master’s robe and coating his glove, he could almost convince himself if was only sweat. Even so. Obi-Wan needed a medic with more than Anakin’s rudimentary skills, but the rendezvous point with the 212th and 501st was a good five klicks or so off. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath through his teeth as his foot slipped on a sharp stone, jarring his sprained ankle. Anakin tightened his arm around him, his own footing unsteady on the almost nonexistent mountain trail. This was going to be an unpleasant trek.

“Leaving so soon?” a familiar husky voice asked on the shallow ledge ahead of them.

Anakin resisted a growl, mouth upturning in silent snarl.

“Ah, Ventress. You’re looking as lovely as ever,” Obi-Wan crooned, the pained waver of his voice almost imperceptible.

“Whereas you’re looking worse for wear, Kenobi,” she grinned nastily.

“If you don’t mind rescheduling I’d be more than happy to put on my formal robes for you.”

Ventress chortled and ignited her lightsabers, “Save them for your funeral.”

Anakin scowled, lowering Obi-Wan to the ground as gently as he could without taking his eyes off Ventress and drawing his own lightsaber. A very unpleasant trek.


	50. Anakin, Alternate Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: rots au where anakin comes to his senses and is redeemed. but not before realizing the harm hes caused to obi-wan

The temple burned, black smoke obscuring Corsucant’s red sky above its spires. Anakin stepped into the council chambers, blaster fire muted as the doors shut behind him. The younglings startled as one, tiny little gasps. Small and round cheeked, Sors, peered out from behind Yoda’s chair, his relief tangible in the force as he approached Anakin.

“Master Skywalker, there a too many of them,” he said, his solemnity sour with fear. “What are we going to do?”

_“What’s going to happen to me now?”_

Anakin swallowed—more jedi lives flickered then extinguished—and said nothing, thumb on his lightsaber’s switch. The twitch of striped lekku behind Obi-Wan’s council seat drew his attention. Montrals still soft with youth, Ashla watched him with dark, trusting eyes but her dainty hands belied her emotions, knuckles bloodless around the edge of the chair.

_“Master Yoda has a saying, old sins cast longs shadows. Do you know what he means by that?”_

_“He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it.”_

Ashla was so fragile. Sors stared up at him. Mari, Chian, Jempa, Liam. They all were. The chancellor’s voice hissed in his head. Traitors. Would-be assassins. Jedi. Anakin clenched his hand around his lightsaber. Younglings. Helpless and weak.

_“They trust you with their lives.”_

Anakin closed his burning eyes then opened them again, guilt heavy on his soul with the ever increasing weight of death pressing down on him.

“Master Skywalker?”

Anakin let out a slow breath, channeling Obi-Wan’s calm, a breeze in a sunlit meadow.

“Be very quiet and stay close to me.”

_“You will be a jedi.”_


	51. AniObi, Genderbent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: F!anakin/obi-wan, exchanging presents

A mug cradled in her hands, Anakin leaned over the couch where Obi-Wan had fallen asleep waiting for her so they could exchange their humble Life Day gifts. She smiled ruefully and took a sip of the hot caf, the fragrant steam doing just as much to revitalize her as the bitter drink.

“I was only gone for five minutes, master,” she murmured.

Obi-Wan stirred and resettled, snuffling against the cushions. Anakin shook her head, straightening back up and wandering into her bedroom. Blanket fetched and slung over her shoulder, she walked around the couch and set her caf onto the end table with a quiet clink then sat cross-legged on the floor.

“Sleeping in your boots,” she chided, sliding a hand over the other woman’s calf. “How uncivilized.”

She tugged them off with nary a grumble and spread the blanket over her with a flick of her wrists and a frivolous nudge of the force.

“My poor tired master.”

She took Obi-Wan’s hand in her own and pressed her lips to her bruised knuckles before rubbing them against her cheek.

“Happy Life Day, Obi-Wan.”


	52. AniObi, Jealous!Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Could you do Anakin/Obiwan with a jealous (or insecure whatever is easier for you to write) Obiwan? Thank you!

Anakin kicked his legs back and forth, alternating between watching his feet—even lightyears away Tatooine’s gritty sand clung to his boots—and glancing up at Qui-Gon’s apprentice. The young man, Obi-Wan, hadn’t smiled at him even once since their first meeting. Anakin chewed on his cheek, thinking how much Obi-Wan must hate him. He wanted…Anakin wasn’t sure what he wanted but his chest felt tight and hollow. Fingers clenched in the fabric of his pants, he looked up, into blue-green eyes staring right back at him. Anakin flushed, caught. Qui-Gon cleared his throat, then stood, and left the cabin. Obi-Wan watched him go with a frown. Anakin fidgeted, twisting the edge of his tunic. He and Obi-Wan had never been alone together before.

“I…uh…”

“I don’t hate you,” Obi-Wan said brusquely.

“Huh?”

“You were projecting.”

“O-oh,” his flush deepened. “I, uh, I get it if you do. Hate me, I mean.”

“A jedi does not hate,” Obi-Wan said, but Anakin couldn’t tell who the admonishment was for.

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back on his palms.

“I don’t hate you,” he said more firmly, holding Anakin’s gaze.

Something gold and warm bloomed in his chest, reminiscent to the bright butterflies that fluttered and tumbled in his stomach every time he thought about—saw, talked to, smelled—Padme. Anakin swallowed. Obi-Wan didn’t hate him. He didn’t like him either. But maybe, maybe someday he would. 


	53. AniObi, Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: AniObi, Human!Anakin pestering Vampire!Obi-wan to turn him but keeps making it look like a seduction (v-necks, open shirts, kneeling, begging?? etc. etc.) and fey!Padme would tell Anakin to stop but she is having way too much fun at Obi-wan's expense.

Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan decided as the young man leaned against the balcony, dress shirt shamefully open and head tilted back to expose his throat, had consumed far too many vampire melodramas.

“He makes a very pretty picture,” Padme murmured in his ear, her mouth curled into a mischievous smile.

“Did you put him up to this?” Obi-Wan asked her.

Her smile widened, “I might have mentioned you could use the company.”

“You are a wicked creature, Lady Amidala.”

Padme flashed her perfect pearly whites, her gossamer otherness bright and painfully lovely.

“Now, now, Obi-Wan. Don’t leave the poor boy waiting.”


	54. AniObi, Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: AniObi, Ghost!Obi-wan meeting previously mortal-now-vampire!Anakin after a hundred years and is shocked to find out that Anakin Turned to stay with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, I used to be really into SPN. And why yes I am a former Superwholock-er! But then I somehow fell into the DC fandom and then took the plunge into SW with hawkstout–where previously I’d only splashed around in the kiddie pool.

Obi-Wan tightened his jaw as one of the hunters, there were five of them this time, pushed open the crèche with the butt of his shotgun. Once lovingly decorated in warm pastels and plush comfort it was little more than burnt frames and moldered rags now. Tattered curtains, patched with cobwebs, fluttered in the stirred air over broken glass. The hunter made his way further into the room. A model plane, brittle and caked in ashy dust, crunched under his foot. Obi-Wan clenched his fists, the temperature dropping with his anger, and what was left of the windows rattled, a child’s cry echoing in his memories.

“I’ve got activity up here,” the hunter called, raising his gun.

I’ll show you activity, Obi-Wan thought icily, shoving the man into the far wall. Flickering into corporeality he stood over him, frost creeping over the floor and curling the blackened wallpaper. The man groaned and grasped for his weapon.

“Damned—”

Obi-Wan stared down at him coldly, “You might be.”

He ripped the shotgun away from him, sending it clattering against the opposite wall, only to double over with a choked gasp, soul burning. One of the other hunters had found his tether to the physical world. He stumbled back and slipped through the cracks of tangibility into the charred office.  Three of the hunters stood around a splintered memento box on the half-collapsed desk, floorboards torn up and remnants of bookshelves overturned around them. Dark smoke rose weakly while the box’s rotted velvet interior smoldered. Obi-Wan took a step towards them only to find himself stopped short by a thick barrier of salt. He hissed as a round of rock salt ripped through his physical form, whirling around to face the fifth hunter in the doorway. Another shot scattered his shoulder like mist. He could feel the flames in his heart, searing and indifferent. This was it. His second end, the first still glowing red and screaming black in his broken timeline.

The hunter grinned, alert but victorious, right until the moment he died with a gurgle. Obi-Wan watched, stared, flickering in and out of the physical world. Shouting and gunfire and screaming, their salt rounds completely useless against the ravening beast tearing them apart. Blood splashed in great arcs of arterial spray, painting the walls and extinguishing the flames with a short hiss, and then silence descended again.

The rapacious creature tossed aside some meaty clump of flesh and turned to him, eyes a putrid yellow and so, so familiar. Face and hair dripping with blood, the boy—man?—looked ready for rebuke and eternally unapologetic, but Obi-Wan had no words. He should be gone. Long, long dead like so many others but here he stood, reaching into the ruined memento box, and pulling out a carved ivory pendant on a decayed string of leather. He rubbed his thumb over the blood smeared engravings.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, finally finding his voice.

“Obi-Wan,” the young-ancient man knotted the leather around his throat, gaze challenging.

“There’s still one of them upstairs.”

A wolfish grin curved Anakin’s mouth, the sharpened point of his fangs almost mesmerizing. He approached Obi-Wan, grinding out the line of salt with his heel. Obi-Wan sucked in a startled breath when he cupped his cheek, the touch shockingly solid and so warm from stolen heat.

“You should introduce me.”

Obi-Wan felt a smile tug at his lips, “Of course. We’re dead, not uncivilized.”


	55. AniObi, Space Lounge AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: AniObi, Obi-wan as a lounge singer and Anakin as the completely smitten waiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were running through my head while I wrote this (both links take you to youtube videos):  
> [I'm a Good Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDPR5EoYqOs)  
> [Guy What Takes His Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsso6fyvxcE)

Anakin sighed as Obi-Wan crooned the last notes of his set. He bowed to the applause—and catcalls—and gave the audience a cheeky wink before heading off stage. Anakin watched him slip into the dim light, pretending that wink had been especially for him.

“Skywalker.”

Anakin jerked around, I didn’t do it reflexively on the tip of his tongue as he faced the Temple’s bar manager, Mace Windu. The man’s expression gave away nothing, except maybe a general disdain, but it wasn’t a reprimand Mace had ready for Anakin. Instead he handed him a tray with an iced glass and two bottles of Nubian water.

“Take this to Kenobi,” he nodded in the direction of the backroom that was off to the side of the stage, down a long hallway that only employees and special guests were allowed in.

“Really?”

“Yes really,” Mace said nonplussed.

Anakin quickly discarded his other tray still holding the empty glasses from three tables ago when Obi-Wan had started singing one of his dirtier numbers. Mace rolled his eyes but didn’t bother with a remark. When Anakin put his mind to it he was a great waiter, lucky for him he was a passable waiter even when he didn’t. He made a beeline for the hallway, dodging patrons and fellow servers, earning a glower from Aayla when he almost jostled her.

“My bad.”

“Hmph.”

The backroom was organized chaos, costume racks, extra chairs, spare bits and bobs, and lit vanities covered in makeup and styling kits, most of them occupied by performers in various stages of undressed. A mouse droid scurried past Anakin’s foot. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the vanity nearest Anakin, still in his gorgeous red synth-silk number, one bare foot tucked under him while he ran the other over the floor back and forth. Anakin licked his bottom lip.

“Dinner at Dan Tana’s, tickets to the Mon Calamari Ballet,” Obi-Wan lamented.

“It sounds like an ideal date,” Luminara said, touching up her makeup, she was on in five.

“It might have been if he hadn’t been a complete bore interested in only one thing and believe me it was not Squid Lake.”

“Ah.”

“I like Squid Lake,” Anakin blurted out.

The two performers looked at him with arched brows. Anakin winced internally. Luminara’s mouth twitched and she stood, flicking out her dark skirt.

“And on that note, I best get on stage.”

Obi-Wan waved her off then turned his attention back to Anakin.

“Something I can help you with, Anakin?”

He needed to say something, anything. As long as it was wizard.

“I carried your water,” Anakin’s cheeks burned. “Brought, I mean, I brought your water.”

Obi-Wan smiled and leaned back on his palms. Anakin kicked himself repeatedly, keeping his eyes down as he set the water and glass on the vanity. Stupid, stupid.

“When did you see Squid Lake?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Huh? O-oh. It was on the holo last month,” he said.

His mom had put it on and they’d both cried at the end but Anakin kept that part to himself.

“Am I really so intimidating?” Obi-Wan teased.

“You’re gorgeous,” Anakin gushed.

Fierfek. Obi-Wan laughed.

“Will you be at Dex’s after closing?”

“Uh…”

It was a regular thing with the performers and some of the staff but Anakin had never been invited before.

“Should I be?”

Obi-Wan grinned and nodded, “You definitely should.”


	56. AniObi, Sith!Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: AniObi, role reversal au, padawan Anakin and his master Qui Gon meets the nice-but-still-dangerous Sith Lord/Sith Affiliated Obi-wan. Anakin has an he's-so-nice-to-me-but-is-it-because-he-has-a-hidden-agenda-or-is-he-nice-because-he-just-is internal debate (alternatively, cue, [internal screaming]) while dark!Obi-wan is bemused.

Outnumbered, outgunned, and captured. Anakin glowered, keeping an eye on the droid that had confiscated his lightsaber in his peripheral.

“Just a blue milk run,” Anakin bit out. “Isn’t that what you said, Master?”

Qui-Gon shrugged as much as his restraints would allow, cutting off his retort as the droid regiment parted to make way for—Anakin squared his shoulders, a thrill running up his spine—Count Dooku’s heir and favorite apprentice.

“Master Jinn. Padawan Skywalker,” Viscount Kenobi intoned. “We really must quit meeting like this.”

Anakin lifted his chin.

“Oh.”

Kenobi cocked his head, then moved in close enough that Anakin could smell his gently floral cologne. Almost reminiscent of Padme, sweet and natural. Kenobi touched the shorn hair behind Anakin’s ear, his hand warm and bare, and trailed his finger down to Anakin’s collar.

“I suppose congratulations are in order, Knight Skywalker,” he said, a smile playing on his lips.

Anakin stared at those lips. If he just leaned in…Qui-Gon cleared his throat. Kenobi dropped his hand, his touch gliding down Anakin’s tunic before he stepped back, his attention on the older jedi now. Cheeks hot, Anakin tried to recover from his embarrassing lapse.

“This is a Republic world,” Qui-Gon said. “The Confederacy should have no presence here.”

“Funny,” Kenobi said. “The Houyhnhnm chieftains have assured me otherwise.”

“They invited us here less than a week ago,” Anakin protested.

“A lot of things can change in a short amount of time. Alliances, feelings, destinies,” he shot a brief but heavy look at Qui-Gon.

Anakin glanced at his master, but Qui-Gon’s expression gave nothing away, and after that cryptic reference Kenobi was apparently done with them.

“You will be escorted off world like the rest of your lingering Republic compatriots.”

“That’s it?” Anakin said. “No threats? No keeping us as hostages?”

“Anakin,” Qui-Gon said warningly.

Kenobi smiled. Beautiful. Always so beautiful. Even when they were going toe to toe, sabers clashing. Or maybe he was most beautiful then. Anakin’s heart thumped hard in his chest.

“Would you like me to keep you?”

“N-no.”

Maybe, yes.

“Mm,” Kenobi claimed Anakin’s lightsaber from the droid, hooking it on his belt with quirk of his mouth. “Of course not.”


End file.
